Scorned
by Space Cowboy3
Summary: [PS3] Ever wanted to know what the OTHER girl thought when the hero marries off? I decided to give some insight on what's going through their minds. Heh heh, this should be interesting.....Rated T just to be sure.
1. For All I've Done for You

Disclaimer: Phantasy Star is copyright of SEGA and...blah blah blah, yakety smackety and so forth. Oh, by the way, if you fell the need to sue; well you ain't getting' a dime from me cause I'm broke! HAHAHAHA..(cough)..HAHAHAHAHA! Now on with the show!

Note: This fic is based off the classic RPG Phantasy Star 3. For those who played the game, you know that whoever you choose to be your main character's bride will affect who you play as next. Well. This fic will delve in to the thoughts and minds of each woman spurned at each decision time. This fic may confuse those not familiar with this specific game. Also I still need to finish a few scenarios so this fic will not be complete anytime soon. Since the game does not give descriptive accounts of each character , I will take some liberties defining each character. This is something I'm doing in order to get my creative juices flowing again. It will be multi-chapter. So please sit back, grab something to drink and enjoy the show!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scorned

A fic by Space Cowboy3

Synopsis: Read note above

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: For All I've Done for You / Lena

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why? Why couldn't you love me like the way you love her? Why can't I take Maia's place at the alter right by you?"

"Is it because I'm not feminine enough? Is it because I seem tomboyish because I can fight as well as you? Wait, I know what it is..."

"She came first."

"That's right, the helpless maiden who washed up on a shore not knowing who the hell she was or where the hell she came from. The next thing everyone knew, you were getting hitched to her. For god's sake, she is a member of Laya's clan who we are sworn enemies of! Here I am, Princess of Satera, and a member of the clan of Orakio like you!"

"Tell me Rhys; tell me why is she so special!? Her beauty is undeniable but she seems so...so...helpless! She was kidnapped the first time you two were supposed to be married. She didn't even put up a fight to save herself! Yet you willingly risked your neck to save her!"

"I can take some of the blame for what has happened. I initially came to Landen to relax and to visit you. At the time I considered you somewhat as a friend and had no real emotional attachment. When I heard what happened and you being tossed into prison for freaking out by the king, I decided to give you a hand. I remembered an old passage that led to the holding cells (something I remembered from playing in Landen as a child). When I first saw you as a man...well I was taken aback in surprise even though I tried to suppress it. You were more of a man than I thought you were. I watched you pace back and forth in your cell with a certain amount of pity. When I released you, I decided to leave you as is and stay in Landen while you fled. While you were gone I thought about you, and yes, began falling in love with you."

'That's when I decided to search for you. I won't recount what happened to me since that is a story for another day. When we finally met up again, I was so happy to see you again. My love for you only grew as we traveled to help save Maia. Then it hit me, why should I even try to save her? Apparently she is a rival for your love. Then I thought that you were doing this because of your sense of justice. Oh how a fool I was. After we defeated the king of Cille and rescued Maia. He offered her hand to you right there. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to declare my love for you as well. When I did, you walked right up to me and smiled. I was thinking, "Yes! You chose me!". Then my world was shattered as you said that you cared for me...only as a friend. I wanted to die right there and I didn't care how. I just wanted to die seeing you declare her love for you."

'Well I didn't die. I am here watching you marry off to your love and all I can think about is three little yet powerful words"

"...I"

"...Hate "

"...YOU!"

"I hate you...I hate you...I hate you! You left me hanging all this time like a selfish jerk while I...No, I don't hate you at all. I still love you and always will. I hate myself for not showing that I loved you sooner. I will always be there if you need me. I truly hope that you too will be happy together. Knowing that you are happy gives me the strength to go on. Maybe one day I'll find my happiness too."

End Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End notes: Wow! This came out better than I expected! Like I said before, I'm taking liberties when writing this since there is very little to work on given the lack of personality some characters have. Next on my agenda will be the other first generation girl, Maia, and her thoughts on what would happen if her knight in shining armor decided to marry Lena instead. By the way; when I mentioned Lena being a princess, well I think it's quite possible. Remember when the king of Cille said that if Rhys married Lena then Rhys would be king of both Landen AND Satera? Just something for you to ponder.

All reviews welcome but flaming should be kept to a minimum. I prefer "constructive criticism" better.

Any questions or comments then e-mail me (look in my profile for my e-mail address)**. Be sure that you include in the subject line "PS3 Fic" or I will ignore it.** Thank you for reading


	2. Ill fated Destiny

Disclaimer: What you're looking for was found in the last chapter.

Note: Ahhh...the next chapter of this wonderful fic. In this chapter, we will examine Maia's feelings if Rhys decided to marry Lena instead of her. Remember that this chapter is sort of like a parallel universe compared to the last chapter so the roles of Maia and Lena are switched. Nothing else to say other than please read and leave reviews for this fic. I would really appreciate it if you did. Thank you for your continued support.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scorned

A fic by Space Cowboy3

Synopsis: Read note from last chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Ill-fated Destiny / Maia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I thought it was meant to be. I thought you were to be the man that I would spend the rest of my life with. I see not that is not to be."

"I still can't remember much of my past yet other than what has been told to me while I was in captivity. All I know what that I was the princess of Cille and that I disappeared while strolling on the ocean beach. I can't remember my childhood or any of my friends, if I had any. Nobody from the Kingdom of Cille, even of my own father can recount how, when, or why I vanished. The only thing they can say is that someone, or something tried to kidnap me, but failed. Nobody knows how I ended up in Landen, which was not in our part of the world, for that matter."

"I didn't care about any that though. I wouldn't have met you if that event never happened. When I awoke, I was in a foreign land with no memory of who I was. When a servant tending to me while I was unconscious suddenly found me awake, he ran off shouting for someone's name. In that moment I never felt so scared, helpless, and alone in my life. I thought that the servant was calling for some official ready to cart me off to somewhere I didn't want to be. When he came back, a young man dressed in elaborate robes followed her in to the room."

"That man was you Rhys."

"I thought my fears were proven true when you immediately ran over to my side. I screamed for you to get away from me, fearing you would hurt me. Even in my fit of hysterics, you still came over and comforted me. You didn't just grab me and hold me until I settled down, that was not your style. Instead you calmly took my hand while placing your other hand on my shoulder. You kept telling me and reassuring me that nothing was going to happen and that I was safe. After I had calmed down enough for us to talk to one another, you told me that I was in the kingdom of Landen. You informed me that I had washed up on a nearby beach. You then asked me who I was and where I was from. The only thing I remembered was my name. Still everyday you came to visit me and talk with me. I honestly don't remember when I began falling for you, but I was happy I was. Suddenly one day, you asked me to marry you! I was overjoyed!"

"Then..."

"I was gone. Taken from your loving arms by that beast. I was transported through this odd series of passages underground only to end up back in my world. I was shocked to say the least about the existence of such passages. When the beast returned me home, I was greeted at first by all these unfamiliar people. As they hugged me and cried for me, I cried for a different reason. I wasn't with you my love."

"Then the question on everybody's mind was where have I been. I told them that I was in the Kingdom of Landen. The shocked looks on their faces prompted me to ask why that was. I told them about you Rhys and kind you were to me. My father, the King of Cille, became furious when he heard that name, saying that you were the scorn of Laya and all her people. I told him that he didn't know who I was or where I was from. It still didn't placate his anger enough. He said that he was most likely out to find me and then ordered me to stay in my room until he could take care of stopping you Rhys. The look in his eyes scared me because he was going to kill you. In those days of captivity in my own home, I sat there alone waiting for you Rhys. Waiting for you to take me back. I didn't care who you were, where you were from, or who you associated with. I just wanted you to be by me."

"One day, I heard that intruders have made their way into the castle. My first thought was that it was you coming to save me. I rushed to the throne room only to see my father. He ordered me to stay back as you stood on the other side of the room. As you two fought, all I can think of was how sad this situation was. You defeated my father in combat but didn't kill him. You said that it was pointless to kill someone over the sake of love. My father decided to give my hand to you in marriage. I was so happy when he did but..."

"You refused my hand, saying that you fell in love with someone else."

"My father became angry again, stating that he was going to kill you again for refusing his daughter's hand in marriage. The shock that crossed your face as you looked at me after you realized who I was and the tears that flowed down my face were bittersweet, at best. In a sign of true honor, you laid your sword down, not as a sign of surrender, but as a sign of peace. You calmed my father saying that killing you would be the most disgraceful thing that you could possibly do. You admitted to hurting me once that day already and you were not about to do it again. The next thing I knew, you were standing in front of me. You held my hand the same way you did the first day we met, with that true gentleness only found in so few men. You told me that you still love but as a friend and that you would do anything for me, all I had to do was ask. I saw in your eyes that you were truly sincere. In that moment, I no longer felt sad or angry. I was glad that someone cared for me not as some princess or runaway, but as a person. I hugged you as hard as could, sobbing in happiness and relief. After a few moments, I released the hug and gave you a kiss as a sign of respect and friendship. It wasn't a hard, long-lasting one, just a simple peck for proof that all was forgiven."

"Now here I am at your wedding to Lena. I was escorted from my country to Landen by Lyle, who stated that he wouldn't miss this for the world. Lyle has grown fond of you Rhys, almost as if he considers you a true friend. At the church, as I sat near the front, I watched you marry off to the woman you truly loved. The feelings of jealousy and hate started to grip my heart but were easily quelled when Lyle put a hand on my shoulder and said that this was fated and there is nothing you can do. I agreed, remembering that you said that you still cared for me and that you would do anything for me...as long as I asked. After the ceremony, I walked over to the two of you to offer my congratulations. Lena hugged me and said that we should see more of each other. You walked up to me and, with the same calming touch of my hand, said everything will be fine. I know, I always will trust and love you Prince...no, King Rhys."

End Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End notes: This chapter ended up a lot longer than originally planned. I decided to give some improvised storyline in order to offset the very little (if any) story behind how Rhys and Maia first met. Thus it turned out more of a narration than an angsty story about someone's feelings. Ah well, hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

E-mail info can be found in the first chapter, in case you want to contact me.

-Later


	3. Fate and A Warrior's Heartache

Disclaimer: Uhh...first chapter anyone?

Notes: Finally, after a short hiatus, the next chapter in this magnificent story is here! This one involves Ayn (the child of Rhys and Maia) and one of the two women after his heart. Read on to find out which one it is. By the way, I finally completed all the scenarios in the game and now can complete this fic. (Whenever that is...)

Now! On with the show!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scorned

A fic by Space Cowboy3

Synopsis: Isn't it obvious?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Fate and A Warrior's Heartache / Sari

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Isn't life grand? Just when things look good for you, somehow Fate screws you over in the end?"

"Welcome to my world."

"What is it about me that you dislike? I know I have my faults but don't we all have a few to spare?

I really don't know you that well. I know who your father was through my mother; Lena, and that you are very brave but nothing about your life, how you grew up or anything like that. Come to think of it, your father rejected my mother's love just as you rejected mine."

"God damn it! Fate just loves to play with people's lives. Well, that's strike one for me."

"Now you're marrying Thea, that little Layan hussy who couldn't even protect herself. You had to rescue her from prison for the God's sake! Her situation reminds me of the stories about what happened with your mother Ayn..."

"Wait a minute...!"

"Ayn, your mother, Maia, was rescued by your father after being taken by her father, your grandfather, the King of Cille. Ayn, you rescued Thea after she was captured by those bandits in Endora..."

"Shit...that's strike two. I bet you're loving this, aren't you Fate?"

"Then there's the matter of looks. My mother was a beautiful woman in her own right but she had this tomboyish appeal to her. But when compared to your mother, well..."

"I did take a lot after my mother; beauty, the tomboyish appeal, and the list goes on."

"Thea has that ethereal beauty that your mother had and my mother didn't. I guess it is a trademark of Layan women. You also have that same ethereal quality that your mother had. I guess that and your bravery and strength is what attracted me to you."

"Strike three. I lose, Fate wins."

"Still, I can't help myself. After you defeated me in the dungeon of Landen castle, I couldn't help but notice just how kind you were. You could have killed me for the Power Topaz. Even worse, instead of killing me, you could have easily had your way with me. Instead, you helped me up and treated my wounds from the battle. Never in my life had anyone been that kind to me without some kind of ulterior motive for their actions. At first I thought you were doing it out of pity, but when I looked into your eyes all I saw was kindness and respect. That was the moment when I fell for you."

"After our battle with Siren, little miss Thea decided to declare her love for you. I wasn't going to let her have you that easily. I told you that I loved you too. Nonetheless, you chose HER over me. It hurt really, really, bad. I felt like nothing. Then my world went black..."

"When I came to, You were holding me in your arms. Your eyes held a look of absolute concern wondering what happened to me. Everyone else, including Thea, had the same look. I said that I was fine but you, Ayn saw that I was hurting. Those calm yet piercing eyes of yours told me that everything will be fine. I couldn't help but agree with them."

"Now as I sit in this church, watching you exchanging vows of love with her, all I can think of is me in her place. That's all I desire right now, you. I can't stand it to watch this scene unfolding before my eyes but I still grit and bear it. After the ceremony, the two of you walk up to me. Both of you look so happy standing next to each other, smiling like there was no tomorrow. I do my best to look happy. It seems to work as neither of you seem distressed about me. Thea says that we should be friends and you agree. I say that we can be and hug. I still tell you, Ayn, that even though friendship is great, I wish I was the one marrying you instead. I hope you two live a long and happy life wherever you may live. I have my responsibilities as the princess of Landen to take care of. Goodbye my love."

End Chapter 3.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End notes: If I made Sari sound bitchy then I did my job. In the game when you first encounter her, you fight her. She's decked out in armor and ready to fight. If you didn't like the way I portrayed her then leave feedback in a review. Remember, I'm taking many liberties while I write this. Other then that, please keep reading and enjoying this fic. Thank you for your support.

-Later gang


	4. Fragility and Hurt

Disclaimer: I'm not saying anything that you should ALREADY KNOW!

Note: Let's see what I can cook up with this one. This chapter will feature Thea as the poor woman kicked to the curb by the hero. Other than that, nothing else to note. So now it's time to grab a drink, some food, your boyfriend/girlfriend and enjoy the fireworks! (Note as of 2/18/2007: This is a repost of this chapter in order to correct a storyline error I missed when writing this the first time. Thanks to GreatLight432 for pointing this error out to me so I could fix it. By the way, for those of you who haven't played the game, the bandits mentioned in this chapter are actually cyborgs, just so you know.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scorned

A fic by Space Cowboy3

Synopsis: You should know since you've been reading this fic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Fragility and Hurt / Thea

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do you not love me, Prince Ayn? What is it that I am lacking for you to turn my love away?"

"No, I already know why you turned me down..."

"It's because I'm not strong, isn't it? That's why you married that amazon of a woman after all we been through together, right?

"I have everything else a man could ask for. I have beauty, class, grace, wealth, and so on. Yet you still want to marry a woman who at first was ready to cut you into pieces without knowing your intentions? All I want to know is why?"

"I am a fragile being, I will not deny that. If I was strong enough, I would've defeated those bandits that imprisoned me in the first place. Eventually; we would have met anyway Ayn, for I posessed the Twins' Ruby, which you needed to complete your task. I would have proven that I was the stronger and more deserving woman in your life. Yet that's not how everything played out."

"I remember being out in the garden on the castle grounds when guards began shouting that intruders had breached through the gates and were coming this way. Even though I said that I was fragile but I'm not completely helpless. I ran inside and grabbed my slicer, thinking that I could handle them. Before I knew it, one of the bandits grabbed me and dragged me away before I could even attack. They brought me through these tunnels that led to another land. When we arrived at their base, I was immediately thrown into prison and told that I was now their slave. I cried not only for my current situation but because I was too weak to protect myself."

"Days went by and I remained in that dirty cell, wasting away in utter darkness. Then a ray of hope pierced the darkness. When I saw you standing at my cell door trying to break it, I cried again in relief.

After opening the door, you told me who you were and what your mission was. You then invited me to join your traveling party. I agreed, since my father begged you to save me and that I felt obligated to do so since you rescued me."

"As we continued our travels, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You were so brave and strong. You never let the weight of your mission scare you. I felt like I was unworthy of loving you because I was so weak. Yet you were such a gentleman. You trained me so I could become stronger and be able to protect myself. By the time we reached Landen, I thought that nothing could separate us."

"That thought would eventually be my downfall."

"That's when we met the Orakian amazon, Sari. She was ten times stronger than I was and had excellent fighting techniques to boot. We ended the battle as the victors. You, however, decided to treat her wounds instead of finishing her off. At the time I thought that you were being chivalrous. When she declared that she was coming with us, I thought nothing of it. I thought that a warrior of her skills would be beneficial to the group"

"After we defeated Siren, I couldn't help but declare my love to you. What surprised me is that Sari decided to claim you for herself. I thought that was being childish, but to my horror, you said that you loved her too. My legs gave out from under me. I bowed my head and began crying like there was no tomorrow. I then felt a pair of hands, Your hands, on my shoulders. I look up to see you staring at my face with tears running down your eyes. You say that you are sorry for hurting me and was willing to do anything for me. I looked into your eyes and saw just how sincere you were. I just gave you a quick kiss and said that just being around you was all I needed."

"It's your wedding day now and I look on as the two of you marry off to one another. I really doesn't hurt all that much knowing that your happy. What really hurts is that I'm not the one that made you happy. Maybe losing you will help me become stronger. Physical strength is one thing, but mental and emotional strength is entirely different. Maybe this will help be strong enough for when I find someone willing to marry me. Then I can be truly happy with myself. Goodbye Ayn, you will always hold a place in my heart.

End Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Endnotes: I really am trying for a tearjerker, am I? Besides this chapter came out DAMN good for it being an unplanned, spur-of-the-moment thing without any real thought put into it. So any comments please leave as a review. By the way, sorry for not updating sooner as I have been very busy taking care of important matters. Again, thank you for your continued support.

-Later everyone!


	5. Lamenting in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Why the HELL should I even write this part in anymore? It's not like you even care to read it, much less taking to heart what it says. Hell, I give up.

Note: It's been almost three months since I last updated? Damn, time flies when you're having fun! Anyhow, sorry for the long delay in updating. I haven't been around a computer with internet access long enough to write this. Now that I do have time, I'll try to make this the best chapter I can possibly make. Also, I just realized that if I try to pair off the third generation characters with the women that join them, I would have to write three different stories for Laya and four for Kara! On top of that, I have to deal with Adan and his sister, Gwyn! I'm not sure if I want to end it after I finish with Nial (Boo!) or tough it out and see what I can do with the the rest of the crew (Yay!). By the way, if the script looks kinda choppy and broken, it's because I'm using Wordpad and not the OpenOffice program I normally use. When I have time, I'll rewrite using OpenOffice. If it looks good anyway, then I won't bother with it. Well enough rambling, on with this (insert random curse here) show!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scorned

A fic by Space Cowboy3

Synopsis: Why even bother...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Lamenting in the Moonlight / Alair

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nial, as I sit here, looking down on your homeworld from my home on the black moon, Dahlia. I can only see your handsome face staring back at me from afar. I wish that face would be staring at me while standing in front of me, holding me in a tender embrace while telling me how much you love me."

"However, that is not to be as I am here on this lifeless moon and you are in the warm embrace of the woman you love."

"It may be true that she is the sister of our legendary leader, Laya. She even used the same name as her sister. Still I don't see what the big deal was about her. She was cryogenically frozen for 1,000 years, completely unknowing of who, where, or why she was brought back until we journeyed to Mystoke. Yet for some reason, you fell for her in the short time she travelled with you. I don't understand why you chose her over me."

"Whatever the case may be, I still doesn't change what has happened."

"When I first met you, I was a prisoner in the town of Divisia. I had originally left my home and travelled to your world in order to investigate and, if all possible, stop the threat that was causing my brother, Lune, to become beligerent and warlike. During my travels, I was ambushed by something or someone in the domed world known as Elysium. When I came to, I was in a prison cell. The guard stationed there told me that I was imprisoned for some odd crime that I knew nothing about. He told me that they were deciding on my fate as he spoke. At first, I was enraged. The anger I felt about this situation slowly turned to anxiety, fear, and despair."

"As time when on, the situation became more hopeless. Then, out of nowhere, you appeared and unlocked my cell telling me that I was free. After finding out who you were, I told you what needed to be done. We went our separate ways after that. I went back to my home and you continued on your journey. Granted that you were a member of Orakio's clan, but you still took the time to rescue me knowing full well who I was and who my brother was. For some crazy reason, my heart skipped a beat and I found myself constantly thinking about you. I dismissed the feelings as nothing more than getting caught up in the moment."

"Suddenly, you appeared on my homeworld from out of nowhere. You said that my brother was out of control and needed to be stopped. Before I could protest, you said that you would not kill him, just subdue him. I told you were he was. After what seemed like an eternity, you appeared from the catacombs of our palace with my brother. I felt the same emotions I had when I first laid eyes upon you except they were much stronger now. You proved that you were a man of honor and your word. My brother noticed this and offered my hand in marriage to you. It felt like a dream..."

"Until it turned into a nightmare, that is. Not only did you refuse my hand but offered your love to another. Sibling to the great Laya or not, it didn't take away the pain of rejection that stung my heart at the moment. My brother was ready to tear you to shreds for hurting me. My pride would not allow it though. Before I knew it, I grabbed my brother and pleaded to him, sobbing, not to hurt you. I told him that he made his decision and there was nothing we could do. Lune relaxed from his fighting stance content that I was willing to forgive you."

"After the wedding, I wanted to immediately leave for home. But you, My brother, would not let me leave until I at least confronted you. He said that it was better to confront my problem instead of running away from it. He was right, the pain would never go away unless I did see you. It hurt to see you with the woman you loved standing right next to you. Nonetheless I approached you and Laya and said what I felt, that I meant nothing to you. Still you told me that hurting me was something that you didn't want to do. You told me that if there is anything that you could do for me, you would do it. The smile and the bright shine in your eyes convinced me that you were sincere and honest with me. We parted on good terms and made our way home."

"I still wish I was yours but that's not the case. All I can say is goodbye and I hope you have a wonderful life, as I hope to have."

End Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End notes: Damn! My stories are getting way to sappy and mushy for my own good! Still, I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. I believe I made some storyline errors again so please correct me in your reviews. (while leaving positive feedback as well) Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Thank you, all my loyal readers in fandom land, for sticking with me as I (try to) finish this fic soon!

Later


End file.
